


It's not that heavy I'm stronger than I look

by Starkidlabs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Winn is too fragile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkidlabs/pseuds/Starkidlabs
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt the same as the title.Winn and Cisco take the next step in their relationship and decide to move in together, leading to a tonne of boxes that can't be shifted.





	It's not that heavy I'm stronger than I look

"Woah woah woah. Be careful." Cisco shouted throwing his hands in front of him for protection.Winn was peering over a large cardboard box whilst balancing on the ball of his right foot, he slowly tipped backwards. Before there was an almighty crash he strained his neck to see clearer. Despite the initial struggle Winn regained his footing quickly, although still wobbling a little. 

"I'm okay." He shouted back. He wasn't okay. He stuck out his tongue and scrunched up his nose in immense concentration .Cisco titled his head and gave a wide toothy grin. The determination in Winn's face shone through and it was perhaps the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

"You sure about that?" Cisco moved away from the small beaten van he'd hired, towards his boyfriend. Eventually he leant back on the black rusted railing at the front of the building as he allowed himself to become fixated on Winns conviction, making an effort to taunt him with his eyes. 

" Ummm yeah It's not that heavy I'm stronger than I look." Suddenly Winn raised the box slightly higher above his waist to prove that he wasn't lying. Although the groan from the power lifting made it very apparent to how much it actually hurt for him to do that. 

"It must be all that working out you do." Cisco smirked a little as his eyes followed up Winns body, paying close attention to the detail. He was actually pretty toned, it still bewildered him because he barely ever moved from his sofa spot once he'd left the DEO. Which to Cisco wasn't really a problem because he did the same (if he ever left Star Labs of course). What's the point in doing any form of physical activity when they've just put up a new season of stranger things on Netflix. 

"Is that sarcasm because I go to the gym." Winn said in an almost disgruntled tone, but still with a smile on his face. The majority of his focus was on carrying this box up a few cracked steps but he still shifted to look towards the source of the chat. 

"You mean you have a gym membership. You went to the gym once and left within 10 minutes because you didn't like the changing rooms." Cisco said bluntly. 

" Well there were naked 60 year olds walking around in there." he shuddered the nightmarish images still dancing in his mind. "And besides that still technically counts as going to the gym." 

"Whatever you say babe." Cisco rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the side to move closer to Winn. Before he reached him he turned to look at the mountain high stack of old electronics boxes, plastic ikea bags and suitcases which now held their most important possessions. He then sighed to himself for two reasons one because it was going to take years to carry these up to the 2nd floor and it was already getting dark. And two because this was it, this was the day he was finally moving in with the person he loved more than anybody else. It was the next milestone in his relationship and he felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach in the realisation that they would be waking up next to each other every morining, going to sleep together every night and wouldn't have to go hours or days at the time before their lips met again. But He didn't let his face soften instead maintained his little lecturing grin. 

"You know it would be a lot easier if I just opened a breach and we quickly pushed all our junk through into the apartment." He manoeuvred towards Winn, placing his hand tenderly on the back of his neck in an almost reassurance. But then then began to dig in his fingers, in a form of slightly violent massage to irritate Winn into submission. Being used to Ciscos tricks and tactics Winn retracted his neck, moved sharply and brushed him off, chuckling a little. Lifting his knee he rested the box upon it slightly, so the work wasn't as strenuous on his arms. Then he shifted so Cisco was in his direct line of vision and smiled sweetly, with a nervous twinge in his heart. 

"Yeah but that's not the point." He muttered, leaving a confused expression on Ciscos face. " This is our first apartment we bought together. The whole point is that we should be doing the coupley thing and move the boxes in the normal boring way." Winn sunk into himself slightly, wondering if that was a stupid thing to say.

"But I also don't think the point is to break your back either." Cisco replied in a rather compassionate yet somehow sarcastic tone. 

"Seriously Cisco I'm fine." But before he could say anything else the God of irony had to present itself. Winn's leg suddenly gave way causing him to topple sideways and trip rather dramatically up the steps, fists still clenched tightly onto the box. Before he could hit the cold hard pavement and possibly smash the context of the box and his own front teeth Cisco and his quick reflexes caught Winn by the waist and steadied him. Shuffling carefully Cisco held the other side of the box to allow the weight and pressure to be lifted from Winns arms and heart. They locked eyes for a moment Cisco's were dark and captivating, the fear still looming within them. Eventually Winns heart beat stopped racing and returned to its normal, still a little erratic, speed. Neither moved for a moment Ciscos frown grew slightly deeper and Winns brow furrowed and then simultaneously they both burst into laughter. 

"That was way too close. I could see my life flash before my eyes" Winn panted in between chuckles. " and I gotta say it wasn't that entertaining ." Cisco squinted his eyes and shook his head as he tried to stop himself from laughing at his accident prone boyfriend. The laughing will encourage him.   
"Thank you for catching me." Winn finally said, bitting his lip in embarrassment but also to resist kissing him right there on the spot.

"I wasn't going to let you fall to your 'death'. Not yet anyway. That only happens after we're married and I can inherit your fortune." Cisco said blankly, it was only after he winked Winns nerves began to die down. Carefully they layed the box on the ground, it was a lot easier now there was two of them. After a while they shifted to the top step and sat down, Winns foot was tapping away nervously to the rhythm of what, Cisco couldn't quite grasp. The humour of the situation had died down and they were now looking out to the street, to the hustle and bustle of people on their way home from work and the cars hitting the pot hole all at the same velocity. There was a small boy in a bright yellow body suit with a shoddily drawn lightning bolt on the chest, he was running up and down, his mother beside him, whilst he shouted about being The fastest boy alive. It made Cisco feel a warm sensation in his heart he smiled and turned towards Winn who wasn't really focusing on anything but his own tapping foot.

"We can open a breech if you want" he mumbled. But he only looked slightly convinced, he looked more disappointed than anything. This was the point where Cisco would normally do his I told you so routine but instead he just stared with a look of empathy. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cisco bit his lip as he gazed at him searching for a sign. He lowered his hand so it interlocked with Winns. Squeezing it tight he let it transfer a sense of reassurance and warmth. Winn looked towards him and let his heart melt at the sight of Ciscos small smile. 

He produced a half hearted laugh "I just can't believe how weak I am." But then his tone shifted suddenly as he clenched his jaw and ran his fingers through his hair.   
" and I just wanted to make it special. The move special. Do it how we're supposed to. But now..." he trailed off. Cisco shook his head slightly as he felt his hand becoming clammy from holding on too long, yet he refused to let go.

" It doesn't matter that moving in day isn't special, and we don't do it the normal way because you know what our relationship is special on its own." He allowed for the silence to envelope them for a moment, waiting for a reply but also hoping there wouldn't be one. Finally he drew a deep breath and looked up to the darkening sky. Which gave Winn time to shift his gaze from his tattered beaten shoes to Ciscos resting grin. The fading sun highlighted Ciscos glowing cheeks and bright eyes, causing a sensation of sudden happiness to fill Winn. Cisco suddenly chuckled to himself and continued. " I mean who else do you know that needs to commute across dimensions from their boyfriend and apartment to their work?"

"I guess that's true." Winn relented allowing Ciscos smile to radiate upon him. 

"And I don't think anyone can nail couples cosplay as well as us." He loosened his grip from Winn in a form of excitement because with their combined sewing skills it was near impossible that anyone could do any better. He had a bunch of ideas listed for next year and couldn't wait to execute them. Not even noticing that his hand had been released Winn straightened up. The light residing itself on his features, the joyful crinkles around his eyes showed his instant change in his mood.

"Yeah and I bet no couple has a bigger Redvine bill." His heartbeat raised slightly as he felt a hand come into contact with his shoulder blade. 

"Now you're getting it." Cisco said proudly, before glancing over to the looming tower of luggage. "And besides moving a few boxes isn't going to change any of that. Especially when there are that many." His face screwed up at just the thought of having to carry them up flight after flight of stairs. " Nope won't do it. I do not have the time. I am a very busy man." Folding his arms Cisco threw his foot down in fake protest. Rolling his eyes and staring at Ciscos raised eyebrow and tormenting grin Winn finally caved in. 

" Go on then open a breech." Winn rolled his eyes to emphasise the fake hardship. Cisco Jolted up at the prospect of not having to face the mount doom of boxes.

Bouncing on his feet a little he furrowed his brow and in a rather off pitched toned asked "You sure ?"

"Yeah I'm sure . I get enough exercise at work, running away from all them aliens ." He said in a goofy voice whilst pushing off from the step, muffling the pain he could already feel arising in his leg. He stood directly in front of Cisco bitting his lip before smirking.   
" and besides I love watching my superhero boyfriend use his powers."He threw his hands on Ciscos shoulders and shook him a enthusiastically still beaming, Cisco turned a little red.   
"Wow I still can't believe I have a boyfriend with super powers." The tone in his voice changed alluding to excitement and wonder, his eyes grew bright and heart began to beat faster. 

" You know you've said that to me everyday since we started dating" a warm sensation fell over him. His face scrunched up in a form of embarrassment but also complete happiness. Winn had to be his biggest fan, which for Cisco was amazing because he never had a fan before. Just to see the sheer amazement drawn on Winn's face made him want to kiss him instantly. 

" I know. Sorry." Winn mumbled twisting his mouth not sure whether he said the wrong thing.

"Don't be, believe me I'm just as amazed that I am a secret agents superpowered boyfriend." Winn blushed letting his smile take over, staring down slightly with contentment. Pushing his fingers through Winn's hair and messing it up as a playful sign of endearment Cisco pulled away and walked towards the box closest to them. Winn's eyes followed on as an expression of pure childlike wonder came over him. The blue swirling void had appeared out of no where within a matter of moments. Without a second thought Cisco had began to lift the box towards the perfected portal. 

"You know what this box isn't actually as heavy as it looks" Cisco chuckled to himself . "I guess you're really weak after all." 

Their eyes locked for a moment. Winn's sense of joy was replaced by a sarcastic grin and a wrinkled nose as he whispered "Shut up." In the kindest way possible.


End file.
